The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for chemically treating and conveying seeds and more particularly to a truck mounted apparatus for readily transferring seed from the truck to the hoppers of a planter implement and simultaneously applying a chemical treatment to the seeds as they are conveyed from the truck to the planter implement.
Large modern planters are designed to accurately and efficiently deposit seeds in multiple rows in a single pass across a field. The process for delivering seed corn to the planter implement and for loading seed corn into the implement hoppers, however, has remained substantially unchanged. Usually this is done by manually carrying bags of seed from a truck or the like and emptying each into a respective hopper of the planter implement. The lifting of the bags is strenuous labor and the many steps back and forth between the truck and planter take substantial valuable planting time.
Machines for conveying seed and the like usually include an auger with standard steel flighting. The constant hitting and bouncing of the seed as it travels through such an auger results in significant damage to the seed including breakage of both the treatment coating and/or the seeds themselves. Furthermore, considerable time is consumed in readjusting the auger equipped vehicle's position for discharging seed into the spaced-apart hoppers of the planter implement.
The application of chemical treatments to seed has conventionally been done after the seed is added to the planter hoppers by pouring powdered treatment onto the seed and then manually stirring it in with an axe handle or the like. Such application is non-uniform and incomplete, as expected.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved seed treating and conveying apparatus.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus which make it easier and less time-consuming for farmers to move seed, either bags or bulk, to planter boxes or hoppers.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus wherein the treatment and transfer of seed from a vehicle to a planter implement is a one-man, one-vehicle operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a seed treating and conveying apparatus adapted for use with a conventional pickup truck.
Another object is to provide a vehicle-mounted seed treating and conveying apparatus capable of filling many spaced-apart hoppers of a planter implement from a single position of the vehicle.
Another object is to provide a seed treating and conveying apparatus which is adapted to be powered by existing electrical or hydraulic power systems of the conveying vehicle or planter implement.
A still further object is to provide a seed treating and conveying apparatus which gently handles the seed to thereby minimize seed loss and destruction.
Another object is to provide a seed treating and conveying apparatus which may be quickly and removably mounted on a conventional truck without substantially diminishing the load carrying capacity of the truck.
Another object is to provide an improved seed treating method and apparatus wherein seeds are thoroughly and uniformly treating while simultaneously being conveyed.
Finally, an object is to provide an improved seed treating and conveying apparatus which is durable in construction and efficient in operation.